Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a service system for providing a service using a social group community function and a method therefor.
A user wants to receive a service together with his or her friends while receiving the service through the Internet. For example, the user may want to play a game together with his or her friends or may appreciate a video, which is currently reproducing on the Internet, together with his or her friends.
In the related art, the user should separately contact his or her friends using a method (e.g., telephone conversion, text message sending, chatting, and the like) which is independent of a service. The user should encourage his or her friends to subscribe to a using service.
Particularly, for the user to enjoy specific content among a plurality of content provided from a specific service together with friends, he or she should separately give an explanation such that friends access the corresponding service and find the specific content.
For example, when the user detects a new dungeon B among a plurality of dungeons which are present in a game A and finds friends to play the dungeon B together, he or she makes a call to friends to play the dungeon B together one by one. Alternatively, the user should give an explanation for playing the dungeon B together using group chatting of a social network service (SNS) and should give an explanation for a detailed method (e.g., a position or access condition of the dungeon) for entering the dungeon B.
Specific game services provide a function of transmitting an invitation to users who currently access a game. However, the specific game services may not invite users who do not access the game and should invite all friends one by one.
Also, to receive specific content of a service together with an unspecified number of users, the user should open related content on a bulletin board associated with the service. Also, details for sharing the corresponding content should be explained through the bulletin board.
In the related art, Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-0082395 discloses a flash game inviting system using a URL and a method therefor. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-0082395 discloses a function of generating a URL for accessing a room and accessing a specific room through the URL. However, in the related art, a user should directly transmit the generated URL to his or her friends or an unspecified number of users. The other patent documents are below.
Patent Document: <PCT Application No. PCT/KR/2014/010167, U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-0019540, U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-0332543, U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-0260893>